Haku
| english = }} was a villager from the Land of Water. He later became a Ninja after meeting Zabuza Momochi. Haku has the ability to control two types of nature chakra, which is a considerable feat as most can only control one. He is able to control both water and wind chakra; this gives Haku the ability to use ice chakra, a mixture of the two. Haku's ability to use ice is the result of a Kekkei Genkai known as Hyoton, which is literally translated as "Ice Release" in English. History Early Life Haku was born near a snowy village in the Land of Water, a land that had suffered from war not long before. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai, which are passed down through the generations. After the war ended, memories of the horrific battles still lingered in the minds of the people. Those with kekkei genkai quickly became feared and hated for their ability out of concern that their existence would only bring about more war. Haku's father and mother were simple farmers, but they lived a peaceful life. They loved each other and were kind to their child. Unfortunately, this all changed one day. Haku's mother was a carrier of a kekkei genkai. She hid this fact from her husband, hoping that the love and peace that was shared in their small family would last forever. One day, Haku discovered the ability to manipulate water. Amazed by this, Haku proudly showed this to his mother, who was horrified by what she saw and harshly scolded Haku for displaying the kekkei genkai's ability. After a slap to Haku's face and a few harsh words, Haku's mother embraced her child and apologized. Unbeknownst to his mother, Haku's father had seen everything. When Haku's father discovered that his wife and child possessed a kekkei genkai, he assembled a small mob of villagers that evening and killed his wife. He would have done the same to Haku, but before he could, Haku killed him and the others out of reflex using the advanced bloodline's ability to create ice shards. Orphaned, Haku became a child who was wanted by no one. Haku was forced to take to the cold streets and rummage through trash bins for scraps of food, even sometimes having to fight off the wild mongrel dogs that roamed the same streets eating the same scraps of food. Life with Zabuza Some time after this Haku met Zabuza Momochi, a missing-nin from Kirigakure. Zabuza asked if Haku would vow to become his "weapon", which meant to become a dedicated shinobi for Zabuza. Haku readily accepted this role due to the purpose it gave him, devoting his life to becoming the ultimate weapon for Zabuza. Zabuza then trained Haku in the ways of shinobi, as well as every fighting technique that he knew. Appearance Haku has an androgynous or feminine appearance at some points in time. Naruto exclaims that he is "cuter than Sakura" after being told what his gender is. He can be seen at times wearing clothing which shows a slightly more masculine appearance, or at others a more feminine appearance. Personality Haku is a good-natured, compliant, and eager shinobi, believing that a person becomes truly strong when they have someone important to protect. Despite his incredible abilities, Haku dislikes needing to kill others in his role as a tool, and avoids doing so whenever possible. When forced to face an opponent, Haku does all that he can to avoid inflicting great harm, even putting them into a death-like state to prevent them from fighting further. Part in the Story Arc 2: Mission to the Land of Waves During Team 7's mission to the Land of Waves, Haku appears as a hunter-nin, giving the impression of being sent to kill Zabuza when in reality was there to save him. Haku was soon revealed to be Zabuza's subordinate in the story and fought Sasuke and Naruto on the Great Naruto Bridge. Prior to his defeat by Naruto, Haku's purpose in life had been to fight for and protect Zabuza and his dream of ruling over the Land of Water. His defeat at the hands of Naruto made him believe that there was no longer any purpose in living, because he then considered himself to be "weak" and of no use to Zabuza. Having lost his only purpose in life, he wished for death. But before Naruto could reluctantly deal the finishing blow as requested, Haku used the Demonic Ice Mirrors and throwing needles to release Zabuza from Kakashi's summoning and take the full force of his Lightning Blade. Haku's noble and selfless sacrifice for the one who mattered most allowed Zabuza to avoid certain death. Unfortunately, despite Haku's last efforts, Zabuza was eventually defeated by Kakashi and then killed by the combined efforts of Gatou's hired thugs. Other involvement In the anime, it is revealed that Haku and Zabuza met Kimimaro some time after Zabuza cast aside the Land of Water and set out with Haku, but the manga does not present this meeting. Quotes *"Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors!!" *"Now I'll show what speed really is." *"Naruto... Kill me." *"He has eyes just like me..." reference to a young [[Kimimaro]] Trivia * Despite his early death and short appearances in the story, Haku has remained a relatively popular character in the story. He routinely appears in favorite character lists, but has fallen out of the top 10 characters. Sources * * Taken directly from the Naruto manga chapters and anime episodes. * Wikipedia's section on Haku. References